vampirewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:How do abilities work in fights?
How do abilities work in fights? Are a certain number abilities selcected at random from each memeber of the clan? how many abilities does each clan member contribute to a fight? will owning more identicle copies of one advanced ability than copies of one weaker ability make the advanced ability more likely to be picked randomly during a fight? How does it all work? ---- : In a Fight, you use 1 of your Offensive, Defensive, and Movement Ability. As well, every member of your Clan will use 1 of your Offensive, Defensive, and Movement Ability. The Abilities are not selected at random, it always uses the strongest ones with the highest Offensive/Defensive score. Your opponent does the same thing, so whomever gets the highest score (not shown) wins. You can see which Abilities are used for both players. : The key to winning fights: :*Have as many Clan as possible. 500 is the most you can use. :*Have 1 Offensive, Defensive, and Movement Ability for each Clan, to maximize damage. :*Get the strongest Abilities you can. Epic Abilities, or Limited Edition Abilities, etc. :*Improve your Bazaar Abilities with Blood. They aren't very strong at first but they can be some of the strongest. :*Get LOTS of Minions; you need them to support the Bazaar Abilities you Buy. :If you're not sure how to get a certain Ability, look for it in the Wiki and see if it's still available. :-Adam weiler 00:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : ---- :Under: Coffin > Stats : :some abilities for all catagories (offense, defence, movement) are be highlighted in a red box that says that they will be used in combat. also when you run your mouse over each ability, a box pops up saying the number of abilities that will be used. How does this apply to the one ability per catagory per person rule? Is one ability randomly chosen from the many in each catagory that are labeled as being used in combat? : : 04:47, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :So the red box tells you exactly what you would use when you attack someone else. So what that means is that for every clan member you have, you will have an offensive item "picked". It's not random, it's the next best available weapon. Goes like this: take the item with the best attack stat, then find the remaining item with the best attack stat, and repeat until you have (# of clan) items picked. So typically what you see is that for each item that's in the red box, you'll be using all of them. So if you had 500 Superior Horrific Transformations, for instance, you would never use an ability with a lower attack stat (a Vampire Lord, a Glamor, or even a Pyrokinesis) when attacking--you're never going to get past that block of 500 SHTs. : :This identical process is repeated on your defensive items, as well as your movement items (independently, of course). That's what generates the red boxes and your attacking capabilities. Make sense? : : - Synonymous Coward : : : :